In The Forest Lies A Mansion
by mightygamer64
Summary: (Rewrite of The Mansion In The Woods) (Happy 1st anniversary!) For Hiroshi's birthday, the gang goes to the infamous mansion out of town. Rumors says it's haunted... It turns out being true. Trapped inside, they struggle to escape from the former "owner" and find the exit before it's too late.


**Surprise!**

**Hey everybody! Mighty here! I re-read the original story and found out there were a lot of weird sentences, things I could have done differently, too much "as"s and some other stuff. As I began thinking to write this story another time, I realized it was the first anniversary of this archive (Nov. 28, right on date) and my Ao oni obssesion, so I decided to rewrite this story for the occasion. So, hope you'll like it, I can tell I'll enjoy writing this story another time!**

* * *

><p><strong>In The Woods Lies a Mansion<strong>

**Chapter 1**

_His weak legs barely supported him. He wanted to get out of here, run outside until he was back to town and leave everything behind. Just the thought of this… thing made him want to scream. He gripped tightly his ribs and tears appeared in his eyes because of the pain. He felt drops on the back of his hand and he perfectly knew what they were. One of his trembling legs gave up on him and he fell on his knee. A door closed violently in the distance. His eyes widened and he looked back in the small hallway where he came from. He got up but moaned at the sharp pain coming from the gash on the side of his body. He hurried down the stairs, catching himself up on the staircase's ramp before he'd fall. He couldn't help but smile at the sight of the front door. He just needed a couple of steps forward, and he was out. A whisper hissed in his ears, bringing him back to the real world. He got down the few steps left and limped to the front door. He put his hand on the knob and twisted it, only to feel it resist to his hand. He lightly shook his head, panic slowly taking over. He quickly ended up kicking the door, screaming for help. A high-pitched ringing sound filled his head and the stairs behind him cracked loudly, saying it was coming. His legs gave up and he fell on his knees. He leaned his head on the door, trying to feel a glimpse of that freedom he just lost before his mind got filled by the thought of screaming out his pain._

* * *

><p>It was finally the end of the week. The students of Yiran High school were chatting loudly in the hallways. The excitement for the week-end was easily felt, even though they tried to look calm for the teachers walking around until the first bell, also called "The three minutes bell". On the third floor, a gang of four was at the very end of a hallway, chatting rather calmly, unintentionally making a contrast between them and the rest of the students.<p>

"What did you get for the Math exam?" asked a boy wearing a ponytail.

"Eighty-four," answered a girl with hazel hair barely brushing her shoulders.

"Seventy-six," replied a blonde guy with dark green eyes.

"Hundred percent, what about you, Takuro?" said an albino boy while pushing his glasses back up his nose.

"Barely passed with sixty-one percent," admitted the said teen, "I didn't remember the formulas."

"Would have been smart to have looked at them," replied Takeshi, the dark-eyed guy, rolling his eyes.

"Naoki would have failed the test," Takuro pointed out with a shrug.

"Naoki _will_ fail the test," the girl, Mika, added with a snicker.

"That guy better enjoy his trip while he still can…" said Takeshi.

"He'll have a lot of work when he comes back, so there's no reason to envy him," Hiroshi, the albino, said matter-of-factly.

"But still!" exclaimed Takuro, "I mean, Cuba, man!"

"We should go there, one day," said Mika, grabbing her boyfriend's hand.

"Totally."

Takeshi seemed to suddenly remember something.

"Oh, Hiroshi, I think I found something to do tomorrow!"

The albino sighed.

"I told you to not do anything…"

"I didn't have to _do _anything, actually. You heard _the haunted mansion _legend?"

"Who didn't?" said Takuro.

"Right, I know where it is!"

Mika was the most surprised.

"Really?"

"Yeah, really! I thought we could go tomorrow morning."

Everyone stayed silent for a moment and turned to face Hiroshi.

"This… could actually be very interesting," he finally said.

"I would have said the same thing," replied Takuro, "well, maybe using another word than _interesting_."

Takeshi gave an _are you kidding me _look to his friend.

"You didn't really think I was serious, right?"

"We did," answered Hiroshi.

"So, you don't know where the mansion is?" asked Mika.

"Actually, I do," pointed out Takeshi, regretting it a mere second later.

Takuro crossed his arms, a smirk forming on his lips.

"So, you're saying we can still go."

"Kind of, I guess…"

"What do you mean by _kind of_?"

"I just think it's a bad idea."

"It's funny; none of us shares your opinion on that one!" pointed out Mika.

"Anyway, monsters do not exist. There's no danger in going in there, except maybe some rotten boards and a couple of rats," Hiroshi said, "What really is interesting is why someone invented the legend to keep us away from the mansion."

"Maybe because it's dangerous," added Takeshi.

"What is it, Takeshi?" replied Takuro, "You're scared that mister ghost is going to get you?"

"No…"

Takuro was about to reply something, but Hiroshi spoke up before him.

"As long as we're back for dinner, I'm fine with any timing. My parents organized something for the evening."

"Just like every year," completed Takuro.

"You learn quickly," replied the albino with a smirk.

"I know, right? So, what do you think if we all meet at the school entrance tomorrow at half-past ten?"

"We'll have to walk for approximately an hour, so I think it's a good timing," said Takeshi.

"Great, it's settled then!" exclaimed Takuro.

The first bell rang. The last class of the day was about to start.

"Gotta go," he said, leaving a quick kiss on his girlfriend's lips.

"Good survival in Math!" she replied, knowing her boyfriend hated Math.

"Thanks, Mika…"

Hiroshi and Takuro headed to the staircase to get to their class while Mika and Takeshi travelled the first door in sight to enter their History class.

"I should have kept my mouth shut…" grunted Takeshi while sitting at his desk.

* * *

><p>Hiroshi turned the last page of his book and read it, his head resting on his fist. Just when he closed his book, a sound from his cellphone caught his attention. He took it and opened it. He had received a text message from Naoki.<p>

**Happy birthday! I wanted to be the first one to say it  
><strong>**Hope it's no too cold back there**

Hiroshi scoffed. Naoki hated winter with a passion. He glanced at his alarm clock to see it was midnight. He didn't realize time had passed so quickly. He put his phone and his glasses on his night table and lay down under his blankets. Naoki could be really weird sometimes. He always stayed up late and complained he was tired the other morning. It was also odd this obsession to be the first saying "Happy birthday". He was doing that every year with every friend he had. Pretty much anywhere else, he wanted to be the last one. As much during oral prods than just being the last one entering the class. People would call him a weirdo if they knew all the things Hiroshi knew. He would agree with them, but not entirely. Naoki wasn't an average odd guy. No, he was one hell of a weirdo.

* * *

><p>It was a bit later than ten when Hiroshi woke up. He glanced at his alarm clock and turned away from it.<p>

_I can still sleep a bit…_

He then remembered yesterday's discussion.

_Ah, no, I can't._

The albino sat up in his bed and stretched. He got up and opened his drawers, throwing on his bed some random clothes. It ended up being some black pants and a dark blue t-shirt. Once he was dressed up, he looked out the window. The wind was blowing away the numerous fallen leaves. There would be a cold wind today. His school jacket would be fine. He put it on and grabbed his white scarf. He got down the stairs, only to be greeted by his mother.

"Happy birthday, dear!" she said, pulling him into a hug.

He was about to say something, but stopped seeing Takeshi walk up the porch steps.

"Mom, I have to go…" he said.

She smiled and let him go.

"Where are you going today?" she asked curiously.

"Just going to hang out with the gang, nothing really special," he answered.

"I see, you'll be there for dinner, right?"

"Of course! Why wouldn't I?"

That's the moment Takeshi chose to knock on the door. Hiroshi quickly grabbed an apple on the counter and answered the door.

"I'm coming," he said, putting his shoes on.

"I'd never expect you to be up in time a Saturday," commented Takeshi with a smirk.

"I almost overslept. _Almost._"

He stood up with his apple in hand.

"Bye, mom!" he said.

"Bye, have fun!" she replied.

Hiroshi closed the door and headed down the porch steps with Takeshi.

"Happier today?" asked the albino.

"Yeah, but I still think it's a bad idea."

Takeshi looked at his watch.

"It's a quarter past ten!" he exclaimed.

"Already!?"

The boys looked at each other for a second, then started running.

"I hope Takuro and Mika will be late too!" said Hiroshi.

* * *

><p>"Man, they're slow…" said Takuro, looking at his watch, indicating ten thirty-three.<p>

"Maybe Hiroshi overslept," she guessed with a shrug.

"Now that you say it, yeah, probably."

Mika shivered under her red jacket.

"It's cold today," she complained, rubbing her arms for warmth.

"You didn't think about a warmer jacket?"

"I didn't think it would be _that _cold," she admitted, "I should've looked at the thermometer…"

"Come here," he said, opening an arm.

She leaned on his chest and he closed his arm, lightly rubbing her back.

"Better now?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"You did it on purpose didn't you?" he scoffed.

"No, I didn't!" she replied with a chuckle.

"Admit it!"

"No!"

They both giggled and Takuro let a little kiss on her lips.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too."

Takuro looked up to see Takeshi and Hiroshi running toward them.

"Look who it is…" he said with a smile.

* * *

><p>"Takeshi, how can you not be cold?" Mika asked, glancing at his t-shirt.<p>

"Did you ever see me cold?" he replied.

"No, but still, just a bit more cold and you could be considered like a super-human."

There was a chuckle from the whole gang and then everyone turned back serious.

"We're almost there," said Takeshi, "Are you sure you want to go in there?"

"That's the fifth time you've asked!" answered Hiroshi, "It still is a yes."

The gang walked up a small slope and reached a dirt path that was non-existent down the slope. They stopped a couple of seconds to look at the mansion. Mika was the first to speak.

"It's huge…" she said out of amazement.

"Yeah, huge and dangerous," completed Takeshi.

"Now you're just getting annoying," grunted Takuro.

They all walked to the front door. Takuro put his hand on the knob, only to remove it a second after.

"Actually, I think you should open it, Hiroshi. It's _your _birthday after all."

He nodded and grabbed the knob. It lightly resisted, but the door still opened.

"I don't like this…" let out Takeshi under his breath.

Hiroshi started to feel sick all of a sudden. For the first time, he shared Takeshi's bad feeling.

_That's ridiculous; there's nothing to be afraid of. _

Hiroshi stepped in, pushing away the feeling of uneasiness. The three others followed right after.

* * *

><p><strong>So, as you probably guessed. Some things will be removed, some things will be modified and some stuff will be added.<br>I'll also try to draw the cover. **

**So, please leave a review and see you in the next chapter!**


End file.
